Flowers and Wolfs
by Alicia H. Heart
Summary: When a Substitute Shinigami girl reappears after missing for 50 years on a mission, she has to catch up on the lost time & take care of her duties as a captain. KomamuraxOC Sorry, first fic, Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everybody~! This is the rewritten version of my story. I plan on changing a few things, here and there, maybe add some other couples and charas, so please, I hope you like this!**

–_**Flowers and Wolves**_

_**Prologue**_

_50 Years Before the Events of Bleach..._

_A young teen, probably around 16 or 17, was walking towards the barracks of the 12 division, Department of research and development. When she finally got there, the person she was looking for was just standing out there, like if he was looking for her too. _

_"Captain Urahara, I need to talk to you,". The man looked at her._

_"I need to talk to you too,". They looked at each other for a few minutes and then the girl took a deep breath. _

_"I need to ask you a favor, Captain Urahara,"_

_"And what can I do for you?," The girl first looked around to see that nobody else was around and then looked down at her feet._

_"I need you to keep something for me while I'm gone during the upcoming mission." The captain looked at her surprised. He didn't expect her to ask him a favor. This wasn't anything he expected at all. Anyway he decided to listen to her request. _

_"I need you to keep my body safe while I'm gone," The captain looked at her once again and saw that she wasn't comfortable talking about this, yet she continued_

_"I have this strange feeling that I won't be coming back in a while and I really worry about my family and so do they. But for me to do that, I need someone to watch over my body and if a long time passes I need someone whom I trust to take my body out of the world of the living" The captain looked at her curiously He then cleared his throat and began thinking deeply. After a minute, he looked at her once again and asked her the thing that was bugging him the most when she said "long time". _

_"So please tell me, for how much time do you think you'll be out?" The girl sighed and tried not to make eye contact _

_"Well... This mission will be a long-term patrol, the leader of this mission said it would take at least, 5 to 7 years" The captain looked shocked and exclaimed_

_"5 to seven years? But what about your family? What did they think when you told them?"The girl looked even more depressed and sadder by the second when they were continuing this conversation._

_"My mother said the same thing, but, Head Captain Yamamoto himself ordered that I assist in this mission, even though I'm a mere substitute." The captain was getting angrier by the second, 'how could the head captain send her when she still has a life to live? Unlike us, shinigami, we're passed on souls'. He sighed and looked sadly at her. He thought in his head that this was too much for her, and no wonder she had come to him for help._

_He gave another sigh and made up his mind_

_"All right then since I have no power over the head captains choice, the least I can do is help you," After he had declared his aid, the girl looked at him with tearful eyes and lowered her head in silent thanks._

_Since captain Urahara was a wimp around crying girls, he went over and gave her a hug. The poor substitute thanked him under her breath, yet she didn't know she would see the Sereitei for a long time now._

_**A/N: Well thats it for my prolouge**_


	2. Lost and Found

–––_**Well Hello there! this is the very first chapter of my story. You might be wondering what happened to my OC and her mission well let Mr. Urahara enlighten u guys! Hope you like it!**_

Kisuke Urahara was sitting on the front of his shop, holding a silver pendant with a crimson circle. He kept looking at it deeply and with guilt, _If he just had stopped her..._

"Master are you all right?" He looked up to see Tessai looking at him with a preoccupied look clearly in his face. He put the pendant and his thoughts aside for a minute and smiled

"Yes, Tessai I'm alright. Just thinking of some old friends," Tessai nodded and saw the pendant. he then cleared his throat nervously and asked

"Were you thinking of _her_, sir?" Urahara sighed in a melancholy way and decided to tell him how he felt currently.

"Yes, Tessai I was actually thinking about her. It's just that... I feel guilty that I actually agreed to help her. If I hadn't maybe she would still be here." They both sighed while looking at the lowering sun. Tessai decided to break the silence and look at something good about the moment and the memory of the girl.

"Well, know I do remember she was actually very beautiful and that she decided to wear a veil just to cover her face and avoid every single man to look at her within a 10 mile radius," Urahara laughed at his good memory and when he finally stopped he was out of breath, Tessai chuckling a bit. He himself remembered the girl quite vividly but he couldn't remember what had happened to her, it took a few moments for him to muster up some of his courage and ask him.

"umm sir, what was it again that happened to her?" Urahara's face changed from a smile to a grim look.

"If you really want to know... then I guess I can tell you. Right after I had become captain of the 12 division, I befriended a substitute soul reaper from that time and we became close friends. One day, Old man Yamamoto sent her with a patrol squad out on a long term mission. She confided with me the custody of her real body and soul chain. Well, right after a few months, there was some problems in the area where they were stationed. A large group of Gillians and Menos Grande attacked them and when they sent a search squad, they couldn't find a single trace of them or the hollows. The only thing they found was one of the flowers that was on her most precious hair pin lying on the ground. They declared them all dead and nobody cared what happened to them afterwards"

Tessai gave him a shocked look at the end and the terrible fate of his master's friend. He then regretted asking "I'm sorry to have brought up some painful memories," Urahara then smiled sadly

"Don't apologize. You did have the right to ask aft-" He was stopped when a bright light and a Senkaimon opened. Both men stopped and looked at the gate, waiting for whomever came through it. A second later, Rukia Kuchki came through the senkaimon, which faded away.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?"asked Urahara surprised. Rukia, who was breathless at the moment, had a hard moment explaining.

"Whoa, there. Take a deep breath and relax, now tell me what happened" Rukia got her composure back and then looked at him seriously

"I myself don't know but Head Captain Yamamoto has requested that you come with me to the Department of R&D. Something strange just came up on their screens." Kisuke Urahara wondered what could have made the Head-Captain put aside his eternal banishment so that he could come look at something unusual, unusual enough that Kurotsuchi Mayuri couldn't identify.

He looked at Tessai who nodded and went inside and after a few minutes, came back with his old captain uniform. He then went inside changed, and instantly came back outside where Rukia and Tessai were waiting. They quickly went through the Senkaimon, not wasting any time.

When they finally reached the end of the dark, cold corridor that was the dimension between the world of the living and the soul society, they all came out in a dark laboratory with lots of screens and a small group of people in it. When immediately reaching the small group, the party of three stopped.

Some faces looked grim, confused, but at some weren't showing anything that indicated bad news. Out in the middle of the group, an old man with overgrown facial hair looked at him and Urahara understood that he wanted to talk to him. He got closer and looked at some of the screens. Some showed strange readings and others showed diagrams of a certain flower like crystal. Something about that crystal bothered him...

"Kisuke Urahara" He looked at the old man that had called him, weariness truly visible in his face.

"What in the world is going on here? Why have you put my banishment aside for this?" He asked strongly at the bearded man. The Head Captain cleared his throat and took a deep breath

"We have come across something that no one of us Gotei 13 has ever encountered. No one probably except you, Urahara."Urahara looked astounded by this revelation and then got a small smile.

"But then again could you please explain the situation?" He nodded at Mayuri who came up and gave him a look of disdain

"Well, this strange reading of energy was first detected this morning, it seems to be coming from the Reservoir of Memories. We sent one of the scouts to look at it who came back with this sample of a strange crystal flower. We don't know what it is, or what effects it has on the soul's structure, but we're in the process of examining the sample. During the main phase, we found some strange data and code engraved in the sample. We tried to decode it with every single bit of data in our possession, but nothing seems to be able to recognize it, except... well we found that there was a small document with one of the matching symbols and with your name in it."

Mayuri presented an open folder which had one of the symbols in the screen. He took it carefully and started remembering where did his research come across this. He remembered then.

"Well if I do remember well, this symbol comes from one of the ruins near the Reservoir of Memories, I went there to check them out, and the only symbol I was able to decipher was the words glass," Everyone looked at him with a strange look, in their minds, they all thought of that word. Suddenly Captain Ukitake spoke for all of them

"But why that word? And what those it have to do with the ruins?"

Urahara looked like he was deep in thought "I really don't know, but it might be something to do with the Reservoir itself." Suddenly, a blaring alarm made them all jump. The atmosphere was tense and suddenly this? Kurotsuchi quickly looked at the monitors to see some energy readings spike up. He put his focus on this and a map of the Reservoir appeared.

The map showed the rapid movement of a white mass across the map, and suddenly the mass stopped. The entire group focused their attention on the screen. Most of them looked nervously at Mayuri, some looked at the screen, confused.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri himself didn't know what was going on. Finally he got the info he needed. He turned to the other waiting captains and gave them the news.

"Apparently, there was a small crack in the Reservoir due to the large spiritual pressure. Some of the memories leaked out and froze outside. We need to send someone who has a powerful fire based zanpaktou." After he declared the situation, all of them looked at the Head Captain. His eyes widened at this and then he looked at them questioningly.

He sighed and then let his head drop. He never had been commanded by his subordinates, and it certainly wasn't easy taking it, especially from the crazy maniac that was his 12th squad leader. He felt someone patting his back and lifted his head to see Kisuke Urahara smiling kindly.

"Don't worry old man, I'll accompany you, anyways, I wanted to check the site out." The Head Captain nodded and suggested that they leave. They both left and the rest of the group started pondering on this mystery.

_**Later in the Reservoir...**_

It was cold. Very cold. There was mist everywhere. They could barely see two feet in front of them. But they still managed to find the source of both the mist and the strange energy. They stood before a medium sized glacier and there was something trapped in the core.

But they still couldn't see it. They concentrated more on that very core. Their eyes widened as their minds processed who was trapped in the glacier. There, inside the glacier, frozen, was a beautiful girl, around seventeen or eighteen, wearing a shinigami uniform. And in her hair, there was a beautiful flower pin that had three flower buds yet to bloom. But the most mysterious thing was, she was on her knees and her hands were together, like if she were praying.

The Head Captain didn't understand the look in the other man's face. it was a look of relief and joy, but mixed with some horror. None of them said anything until Urahara broke the silence.

"Yuki-Chan"

_**A/N: Awww did I leave you guys at a cliff? Don't worry, Chapter three will be coming right up. Oh and I'll also have to change the timeline. Check chapter 1 out.**_


	3. Road to Recovery

**A/N: Well here's my third piece of work. Please R&R. I have no reviews, Boohoohoo.****.**

**I need to have reviews. This is my first story people! I just want u guys to read it and review these chapters.**

**Ps. I do not own bleach, but my OC's r mine! Nobody touches them!**

**PSS. I forgot to put the disclaimer in my past chapters.**

**PSSS. Now it's time to change POV's**

_!#!#!#!#_

_It's cold….._

_So cold…_

_Where am I?..._

_I'm in a dark tunnel…._

_I've been here before…._

_But something's different….._

_I feel….safe._

_I can see a light…._

…

I suddenly felt myself coming out from a forced sleep, like I was put on anesthesia. I couldn't move, my limbs weren't responding and my vision was blurry

"Ugghhh"

Suddenly, I felt a headache coming to me, and nausea. I couldn't remember what was the last thing I did. Again, that nauseating feeling came, this time stronger. I regained feeling in my limbs so I tried to get up.

"Whoa there! No need to rush. You're still not fully awake."

I slowly turn my head to the source of the voice. My vision got a little better and I saw a man in a green robe/coat and sandals, wearing a green and white striped hat. I knew that voice and outfit anywhere.

"Captain Urahara?"

He gave me one of his mischievous smiles and went right over to my side. I looked around and saw that I was in a white room with simple furniture, a couch in the corner and a few cupboards. Then I felt something stuck on my arm and looked at it. There, on my arm, lay an IV cord which went all the way behind me. My final conclusion was that I was in a hospital. But then I wondered where and why. "

Why am I in a hospital?"

He looked at me and I knew he was going to give me an answer. Half of my question was simply answered when a really old man with an oversized, neat beard came in. The minute we looked at each other, we were locked in eye contact. An awkward and tense atmosphere emerged. I knew exactly who that man was.

I decided to break the silence since Captain Urahara wasn't going to speak, by the looks of it.

"Yamamoto Sotaicho, I see that you're still healthy and well." He started twitching and shifting from one foot to another. Without difficulty, I knew he was avoiding me, and he was feeling a bit nervous.

I sighed in distress and rolled my eyes "Will you please stop that? You, the Sotaichou, knows perfectly fine about my ability to read people, and what I just read tells me that you are feeling nervous and guilty. Now just spit it out!"

He looked at me a bit surprised and for the first time I saw his eyes, just for a brief second. After that he just sighed and waved towards Urahara for help. He came in between us and cleared his throat

"I think what the Sotaichou wants to say is that he apologizes for all the problems he's caused and also for sending you into that patrol mission and made you miss most of your life."

I looked confused at the fact that he said 'miss most of your life'. For a moment, words failed me.

"How many years have I been sleeping?" I asked quietly. Urahara and Yamamoto looked away.

I glared at them and took a deep breath.

"Tell me"

It took a few moments, but I broke through Urahara

" Around 50 years"

I was shocked by the fact. I had missed out on the world for approximately 50 years? What happened to my family, my friends, my life? Before I turned into a raving maniac, I asked the least important question.

"How old do I look like?"

"Not older than the day you left"

"Really?"

He nodded and handed me a hand mirror. There in the reflection, was the very same me. Another thing popped in my head.

"Wait, where's my veil?"

He tossed me something and I caught it with precise accuracy. In the palm of my hand, there was a simple silver ring.

"You finally figured out how to change it?" I asked smugly.

He smiled at me and rubbed the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes at his simple response and threw it in the air. A moment later, I had a tiara with a veil hanging loosely. I looked it a over and put it on. I looked over at the Sotaichou and gave him a little smile. He turned his head towards my direction, his face blank. I then looked over to Urahara who gave me a smile.

"Well then, shall move on to something else?"

"Sure"

"Now, Yuki-chan, what do you remember the night that you disappeared"

I pouted a bit at the nickname he gave me when I was a little girl. "First of all, don't call me Yuki-chan!"

He laughed at my reaction, which I think he was expecting.

"And second of all, all I remember is being surrounded by Hollows."

He stopped laughing when I said this, suddenly confused that that was it.

"Really?"

I nodded

"Are you sure"

A nod and an eye roll.

He pinched his nose, and I knew that something was troubling him.

"What is it?"

"It just doesn't make any sense"

"What Doesn't?"

"…. Why you don't remember certain things… and how you disappeared. Also, how you ended up inside the Reservoir of Memories"

"You found me inside the Reservoir?" I asked, very confused as to how I had ended up there.

Urahara nodded and there was a strange, eerie silence and nobody spoke. But in the end, it was broken.

The Sotaichou cleared his throat, surprising me and Urahara, since he hadn't spoken the entire time.

"Kinomoto-san, I understand you are going through a lot here, and since I know and am fully responsible for your disappearance, and your current spiritual condition, you may stay as long as you wish"

I gave a confused look and turned my attention to Urahara

"What spiritual condition?"

He avoided eye contact.

"_Tell Me."_

" *sigh* Well, since you've spent a large period of time in your shinigami state, your soul chain is well…"

"_ What?"_

"Uhh, it broke due to rust, and so that makes you a soul now."

"…"'

"I'm sorry"

"….."

"…"

"You know? I kinda felt that there was something bad coming,"

"Anyways, let's just get you back into shape, OK?"

"… Sure…"

We both excused themselves from the Head Captain's presence and headed to Captain Unohana's office. We both stood in front of the door and slowly, and I knocked on the door.

"Come in,"

I sighed and Kisuke decided to go inside first. Inside the office were two people, Captain Unohana and her Vice-Captain, Isane Kotetsu. When we both came in, Unohana just smiled at us while Isane looked stupefied.

"Hello, Captain Unohana, Kotetsu Fukutaichou,"

"Hello Kisuke-san, Kinomoto-san, I see that you're getting better"

I looked at her with a weak smile "It's nice to see you again Captain Unohana, Kotetsu Fukutaicho, how've you been?"

"We've been fine, thank you for asking."

Isane just stood there, mouth slightly open. Kisuke smiled and proceeded to make his request.

"Well I was just wondering if we could release Yuki-chan here out of the hospital for some physical rehab?"

"Alright then," replied Unohana. She quickly signed a file that was at the corner of her desk, declaring my release. Urahara accepted the document and put it inside his robe.

"Well then, I'll be seeing you ladies around," Urahara quickly tipped his hat and turned to leave. I bowed and did the same. We left the office, but there was an weird silence that we had left behind.

Isane quickly gave her superior a glance, seeing that she was perfectly calm.

"What's wrong Isane? It looks like you just saw a ghost,"

Isane gave her captain a look clearly saying 'I just did,'

Unohana turned to her with her calm, but scary smile. "Let this be our little secret, well until everythings fine. OK?"

Isane looked at the ground and nodded "Hai."

_In the spare training grounds….._

The duo entered the empty, somewhat dusty training ground. Yuki looked around for any sign of reiatsu or people. She sighed in relief then she turned to Urahara, who was holding a new shinigami uniform out to her.

She sighed once more in annoyance and took the uniform. She then rummaged through her pockets until she found something like a rectangular stopwatch. She glared at Kisuke, who was looking away. She pressed the switch. For a moment a warm wind came and then as quickly as it came, it went away. Kisuke looked over his shoulder and he found Yuki wearing the uniform and her old robes on her hand, like she hadn't moved at all. He sighed and thought 'well, I did give her the Immediate Outfit Exchange, a.k.a IOE'.'

"Now then, shall we begin Yuki-chan?"

"Sure,"

He unsheathed his sword and when Yuki-chan reached for her zanpakuto, she suddenly stopped. Kisuke sensed her uneasiness and slowly approached her.

"Umm, Yuki-chan? What's the matter?"

"My zanpakuto…. I don't know where it is…."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know where it is…."

"Well, what if you search inside you for it?"

"Hmmm. That could work…"

She closed her eyes and meditated for a while, looking inside her inner world. Apparently, it had changed a lot. Last time she had been there, the place was set in a rough, hot summer, with the scars of old wounds. Now, it seemed like it just came out of winter. A few flowers had bloomed, snow was melting from the trees, a family of birds was singing into the frosty morning of her inner world. Then she found the person who she wanted to see. In the middle of the garden, there stood a slender, beautiful woman. Looking up at the trees and birds, dreamily looking at the fluffy clouds. And is if she was expecting her, the woman turned to Yuki, gave her a gentle smile. And the next thing she knew, she was back at the training grounds, a simple sky blue hilted katana with a tsuba shaped like a flower, and Kisuke looking at her strangely.

She gave him a questioning look, "What?"

Kisuke looked away, realizing that she had noticed. "Nothing, just admiring your beauty,"

She groaned at this statement. "How many times have I told you?I really don't care about looks, plus, I really don't like people staring at me!"

He ignored her "don't stare at me" reminder and put himself on an offensive position.

"Now then, can we begin?"

Yuki unsheathed her sword, and put herself on an defensive position.

"I'm ready,"

**A/N: Soooooooo? Do you like the re-written version? I kinda changed the POV from Yuki to a 3****rd**** Person POV, if you might be confused. Again, **_**please**_** review this story, and if you can, tell other people that like Komamaura! I'm thinking of adding a few more OC's and pairings, but, meh, I'm not entirely sure… Oh Well!**


	4. A Blooming Flower

**A/N: Hope you like the re-written version! I changed and tweaked a few things here and there, just so you know! I Do Not Own Bleach, but I really wished I did. Yuki is my character, copyright infringement will not be tolerated.**

Yuki and Kisuke unsheathed their swords, and prepared to spar. Urahara took the offensive position, while Yuki took a defensive stance. A calm silence fell over them, but before any of them could move a muscle, the alarm rang throughout the Seretei. Two Hell butterflies came and perched themselves in their shoulders. The Soutaicho's voice was resonating in both of their heads.

"Former Captain of Squad 12, Kisuke Urahara and Substitute Shinigami, Yuki Kinomoto are hereby assigned to eliminate the small invading hollow force in the 62 Rukongai District.."

Yuki looked at Kisuke, who gave her the same confused look.

"I wonder why you were assigned, since you are a former captain," asked Yuki.

Urahara sighed," I guess they're short on staff,"

As always, Yuki just went along with it. The both of them set off to the 62nd Rukongai District. Quickly flash stepping their way through the Seretei's gate, they entered a forest. None of them had spoken much after the Hell butterflies message. Yuki was confused about the sudden assignment and the Head Captain's decision of sending _her_. Kisuke was disturbed by the choice of the Head Captain too. They reached the end of the forest, and came to a small valley with a town on fire. A group of Gillians with Adjuchas were burning the town and eating its citizens.

"Let's split up, shall we?" asked Kisuke,

"Agreed,"

They both split, each taking half of the group of hollows.

"Oh, a shinigami? This will be very interesting," laughed one of the hollows,

"I wouldn't underestimate your opponent," smirked Kisuke, "Sing, Benehime,"

In a quick flash of red, the hollows were immediately killed.

_Meanwhile in Yuki's side..._

Yuki had just stopped in front of the group of hollows. Most of them were Gillians but there was an Adjucha leading them. He looked like a snake with a rams skull for a mask. His voice was deep and booming. When he saw Yuki blocking his path, he let out a spine-chilling chuckle.

"So, the Sereitei sends a little girl to do their dirty work? How pitiful!" He chuckled,

Yuki looked at him with a blank expression on her face, which darkened and then changed into a bothered glare,

"First of all, let's get some things straight. A) I'm not doing their dirty work, I prefer to call it cleaning and b) Who are you calling a little girl! For your information, I'm older than I look, approximately 50 years,"

The hollow had shut up, realising how much poison seethed in her voice. Out of nowhere, a Gillian came up behind her and attacked. Without looking behind her, Yuki flash stepped behind the hollow and decapitated it easily. All of the hollows took a step back, the weakest starting to tremble in fear.

"W-Who are you?" asked an Adjucha, fearfully,

Yuki thought about it for a moment and then smiled "I'm Yuki Kinomoto, Substitute Shinigami."

Then she unsheathed her sword, and muttered with her eyes closed,

"Pray, Shi no Niwa,"

Her sword suddenly glowed aqua and the blade extended and became extremely thin, and then into a ebony chord with a eighth note attached to the handle. Then the handle became a conductors baton(**A/N: Orchestra not the Band one**). When the hollows saw that it was just a chord he smirked.

"A string? You intend to fight us with a string? How pathetic!" he laughed.

She looked at him and gave him a small wistful smile,

"Don't judge a book by its cover," she told him,

Suddenly, he felt a couple of sharp stabs and slashes all around his body. He looked down and saw pitch black instrument strings quickly wrapping around him. He panicked and looked at her. He saw her just standing there, giving the same wistful smile, but something was different. He saw that the string had disappeared from the handle, but somehow, he knew that the strings around him were that cord. And then, a string wrapped itself around his neck and then with a sharp pull, slashed his neck and broke his bones. The hollow had only time to register the pain before dissipating. The rest of the hollows backed away and stopped their fates unknown. More hollows were coming and adding to the large numbers of enemies.

_I have to take care of them, and fast,_ she thought. But then she felt a sudden rush of energy and a voice on the back of her mind telling her something.

_Use what you learned during your sleep, my dear. That is the key to your future._

Yuki somewhat understood what she meant and closed her eyes. She muttered a few words under her breath. Suddenly, she was covered by a dark blue and black reiatsu. Moments later, the reiatsu dispersed and there stood Yuki in a black strapless dress that only barely reached her knees. On one hand, she had a violin with sharp looking edges while on the other one, she held an instrumental bow with metal strings instead of the usual horse hairs. She looked at them with cold frown, very out of character for her, and she disappeared. The hollows started to frantically look around until they saw her behind them, smiling very over sweetly.

"Ciao!"

A second later, all of the hollows felt slashes all over their bodies, spilling their blood and purifying the tainted souls.

Kisuke looked over at Yuki's side and his eyes widened. He saw her disappear and reappear, and the hollows dying several seconds later. His sense told him that this was a greater power than Yuki's usual shikai. He immediately knew it was her Bankai.

_Interesting, I wonder when she could have learned to release her Bankai._

He headed towards where she was standing to check out the scene of destruction. He flash stepped all the way towards her and then stood behind her. His eyes became wider as he saw the scene up close. The area seemed to be clean and bloodless, perhaps even better than the state they found it in. Yuki turned to look at him with confused eyes and back in her old outfit. Kisuke knew when he saw her eyes that she herself didn't know where she learned how to do it.

"Yuki-chan, let's just go back to Seretei and report back to the Commander, OK?" he asked her.

She nodded, still confused. They headed off to the Seretei in a hurry, hopiong to just forget what had happened today.

_**A/N: Just a note, Shinoniwa means "Death Garden" and sorry about leaving out some parts like the Bankai's name, I just didn't want to spoil the deets until later in the story were it can be fully appreaciated. Anyways, Please Read and Review, ESPECIALLY REVIEW, I need reviews and Bad...**_


	5. Petition

Many people, including myself, have posted stories on this site over the years, but many of those stories, are now being removed or are endangered of being removed.

While I do understand the reasons for wanting to get rid of sexually explicit and illegal content, i do not understand the reasons for wanting to get rid of content with violence in it, owing to the fact that over third of the fan fiction on this site are, in fact, of anime, manga, game, and book series that have a lot of violence in them. Naruto, Dragonball Z, One Piece, Bleach, Final Fantasy (any of them), Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Digimon, Twilight, and Fairy Tails fan fiction would all have to be completely removed, just to name a few.

Many of the stories that are being removed have absolutely no sexual content in them, but do to the fact that their series are violent to begin with, they do have some violence in them, and are therefor being removed on those grounds. But that's ridiculous! The series themselves are that violent to begin with, and it would be very impractical to expect people to refrain from writing any form of combat into combat based stories (twilight not included, but it does have violence in it in the form of vampires trying to kill people, and werewolf trying to kill vampires)

Even Harry Potter and Twilight have a lot of violence in them to begin with! Or do the mods not thing that ripping a still wiggling/flailing/twitching arm off of a vampire is considered violent? Do they think that a snake trying eat people, plunging it's fangs through Harry's shoulder, and nut job ministries trying to execute 'half bloods' and 'mud bloods' are just new signs of friendship or something?

If these stories are removed, then you will end up removing more then a third (possibly over a half) of the stories on this site just from those ones alone, and that is not including the ones of other series.

(The following were taken from Aragon Potter's petition post)

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

People who seem to agree with me that removing these stories is a bad idea:

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9, Alicia H. Heart.

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
